Gems and Metal
by TheSansationalAuthor
Summary: A new threat has arrived in Beach City! Yellow Diamond wants to kill Topaz herself, and needs the Crystal Gems out of the way! What is this new threat? Will the Gems be able to stop them?
1. Spiders and Vendettas

It was an average day in beautiful Beach City. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like this... Nothing of interest happened. Except for today. Today, Steven Universe and Topaz were tiptoeing through the Gem temple, a large structure built into a giant statue of a six-armed woman with a raised mask, with flamethrowers from Topaz's weapons closet. "Hey, Topaz?" Steven asked. "Yeah?" Topaz responded. "Why are we doing this again?" Steven asked, curious as to why he and the latest recruit for the Crystal Gems, a team of extra terrestrial Earth-defenders, were wandering the halls of the temple with high-powered flamethrowers. "Because, Steven," Topaz began. "We can't have a monster like this running around our home. Plus, I have a bit of macro-arachnophobia." "And that is...?" Steven asked. "It means I have a fear of giant spiders." Topaz responded. "Also, we get to wave _these things_ around!" Topaz finished, expelling large flames from his flamethrower.

The duo must have wandered the endless tunnels for an hour before finding massive spider webs. In Amethyst's room. The two ventured into the horrid mess. The horrid mess that was now covered in spider webs. "Where could it be?" Steven asked. "No idea." Topaz responded. "With the way Amethyst keeps this place, I doubt we'll find it any time soon." No sooner had he said that when a giant arachnid dropped from the ceiling. The duo turned around slowly in fear. Immediately, Topaz pulled the trigger on his flamethrower, which then started belching giant flames towards the spider. The spider was unharmed, though, and let out a mighty screech. While the spider roared, Topaz decided he'd had enough. He used his Gem to enlarge the foot to double the size of the spider. He then dropped his foot, squishing the giant spider. Steven just stared. Eventually, he said, "Wait. If we could've just squished him, then what'd we bring the flamethrowers for?" "I don't get to use them much." Topaz elaborated, depressed at the thought of just storing the flamethrowers away forever.

 **Meanwhile, on the Gem Homeworld...**

"Excuse me, my Diamond." Said a thin, pale yellow girl with a nasally voice. "I would like to report that the Cluster is developing at an exceptional pace. Within [insert time until Cluster episode here], Earth and that defect, Topaz, will be destroyed." "About that," Responded Yellow Diamond, a 7 or 8 foot yellow woman with a spiky haircut. "I don't think letting the Cluster be the end of Topaz will be enough. I would rather do that myself." "Forgive me, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl, the thin yellow girl, said. "But if you wanted to finish Topaz off yourself, then why have you not done so already?" "It is likely that Topaz has other allies. Allies of our own species." Yellow Diamond explained. "Then what shall we do?" Yellow Pearl inquired. "There is only one thing to do." Yellow Diamond responded. "Send _them_. Tell them to kill all Gems except for Topaz. Tell them to bring him to me." Yellow Pearl stared in concern and worry, but soon responded, "Y-yes, my Diamond."

 **Yes, I'm writing another SU fanfic! Instead of working on my Sword Art Online fic! I am planning out the next chapter for that, though. It's just taking a while. Sorry. Anyway, what is Yellow Diamond sending to attack Beach City now? Will the Crystal Gems be able to defeat them? Why are people voting for Trump?! Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out why in future chapters! (except for that Trump question) Bye!**


	2. Nightmares and Ocean Graves

Topaz may not have ever been so afraid. It was dark. He was alone. Everyone he cared for and who cared for him was gone. Then, everything was red. Dark red eyes were all around him, staring him down. Then, a large figure walked towards the cowering swordsman, a smaller figure by their side. At first, Topaz believed it to be Rose and Steven, here to help Topaz leave this horrible void. It was, instead, Yellow Diamond. Bloodstone was beside her, his Gem cracked once again. Topaz tried to back away, but couldn't move. He saw that Bloodstone's left eye was blazing with red energy. Bloodstone's hand was outstretched. This all seemed so familiar to Topaz. Like something he was forcing himself to forget. Then Bloodstone shot his arm down, Topaz's frozen body mimicking the movement. It was then that Topaz remembered. He had done this to Bloodstone. But he had a feeling that this would end differently. The red Gem manipulating the swordsman's body then created a giant, 5-foot crystal spike. Instead of walking to Topaz to do the job himself, however, he handed the spike to Yellow Diamond. The yellow giant then slowly inched towards Topaz. When she reached him, she raised the spike, then slammed down. It was a millimeter above his chest when he woke up.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Topaz screamed as his body shot up. He looked around the room. He was on the couch in the living room of the beach house. Steven had taught him about sleeping a few weeks back. Topaz used it to calm down and have some peace and quiet every once in a while. Recently, though, Topaz had been having nightmares, waking up screaming. It was always the same awful dream: Red eyes everywhere, no one around, darkness, Bloodstone helping Yellow Diamond kill him. Topaz ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, finding a sweaty, panicked orange face. His right eye had also began blazing with a light blue energy, just as it had when his Gem was cracked in his fight with Bloodstone two weeks ago. He turned off his eye, annoyed and confused. "What is going on with me?!" He asked, enraged. "The same nightmare over and over again! My eye acting up, even though my Gem isn't cracked!" Topaz quickly looked at his Gem in the mirror, making sure his Gem was fine. It was perfectly fine. No cracks, only a round topaz with an octagon in the middle. Topaz walked back to the couch to sleep. Just as he was about to lay down and sleep, he realised that he'd just be dragging himself back into the same Hellish vision as always. He decided to just wander the beach instead.

Topaz walked along the beach, contemplating his recurring nightmare. _C'mon, idiot._ He thought to himself. _There's no reason to freak out. Bloodstone's Gem was fixed. He tricked Yellow Diamond with fake Gem shards. She thinks I'm dead._ Just as he was feeling a bit relieved, he remembered the monster eyes. _What were they?_ He asked himself. He continued thinking about the dream until he saw something ahead of him. Steven was standing on the beach, staring at the ocean, hands folded, just as someone would do at a loved one's grave. _What the heck?_ Topaz thought. _It's two in the freakin' morning! What's he doing?_ Topaz creeped closer to Steven, careful not to make any noise. After getting closer, Topaz saw the tears on Steven's face. Then he realized. Steven _was_ paying his respects. To Lapis Lazuli. It made sense, after Topaz mentioned her during the fight with Bloodstone. Topaz saw no reason to keep sneaking around. He walked towards Steven to join him in paying respects to the sunken Gem.

Steven looked into the ocean, trying to catch a glimpse of Malachite, the fusion of Jasper and his friend, Lapis Lazuli. The tears made it hard, however. "You must really miss her to be here in the middle of the night." Steven jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see Topaz standing behind him, his face nervous and sweaty, as though he'd seen a ghost. Steven only nodded in response. The two stared into the ocean silently for a half hour before Steven spoke up. "How did you know about what happened to Lapis?" Topaz smiled and said, "You don't just _not_ notice an entire ocean go missing." Steven smiled at the remark. "I found the pillar of water and saw a Lapis head made of water." Topaz continued. "And those figures I saw the head speaking to, they were you and the Gems, weren't they?" Steven nodded, then asked, "But how did you know about the handmirror?" "One of the times I ran into your mom, she told me about it." Topaz replied simply. They stood silently, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Topaz almost fell asleep, before he remembered what _that_ would lead to. Eventually, they noticed the sun rising over the water. "We'd better get home before Pearl realizes you're gone and her head explodes." Topaz suggested with a smirk. The two then walked to the house, Topaz feeling much better.


	3. New Nightmares and Old Friends

Darkness. It was all around Topaz. After returning to the house, he saw Steven go to his bed to sleep after mourning his lost friend all night. The sight of Steven sleeping happily must have made Topaz tired, too, making him return to the couch to unintentionally return to the nightmare he had been trying to escape for a week. The same thing happened. It was dark, there were red, vicious monster eyes everywhere, Yellow Diamond and cracked Bloodstone were slowly inching towards their prey. Bloodstone formed the same red crystal spike and handed it to Yellow Diamond. At this point, this filled Topaz with relief. He knew he was dreaming. He knew it was almost over. But his hopes of finally being done with this nightmare were dashed. Yellow Diamond had passed Topaz. It was then he noticed _he_ wasn't the one Bloodstone was magically holding down. Topaz frantically looked around the empty void. _Who is she gunning after now?!_ Topaz wondered in a panic. _There's no one here! That's always been one of the scariest things about this!_ Then he saw. Yellow Diamond was going after Steven. Topaz had never noticed him. But Yellow Diamond had. And he was her new target. Topaz tried to save him, but it was only then that Bloodstone decided to hold him down again. Topaz could only watch as Yellow Diamond creeped towards Steven, ready to kill. Topaz tried to wrench his eyes open and end this awful vision, but to no avail. Steven was stabbed in the Gem. It shattered. Steven was gone. It was only then that Topaz finally woke up.

* * *

There was no scream this time. Topaz woke up in a panic, sweating bullets, tears in his eyes. This time, however, the Gems were all there. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all looked at Topaz, surprise and concern on their faces. After thirty seconds of silence, Amethyst spoke up. "Dude, what's with your eye?" Topaz's eyes widened, and he sprinted to the bathroom mirror. Sure enough, his right eye was blazing again. He turned his eye off, and walked out of the bathroom, finding the Gems' faces full of concern. "Bad dream?" Garnet asked. Topaz only nodded, still replaying the vision of Yellow Diamond killing Steven over and over again in his head. "You wanna talk about it?" Steven asked sympathetically. "No." Topaz replied, forcing a grin. "I'm alright. It's only a dream." Although, something made Topaz believe that statement less and less every time he said it.

Topaz sat in front of the computer terminal in his room, still contemplating the dream. He even considered calling Bloodstone about it, or to make sure his Gem is still fixed, at the very least. He was about to insert his hands into the terminal to call his best friend, when an alarm went off, showing that Bloodstone had beat him to it. Topaz immediately answered. "Hey, Red." Topaz greeted calmly, as though nothing was wrong. "How've you be-" "WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" Bloodstone's voice boomed through the terminal. "GET THE OTHERS! THEY NEED TO HEAR THIS, TOO!" Not wasting any time, Topaz ran around the house in a panic, getting the others into his room. "Good. You're all here." Bloodstone said, having calmed the # $% down. "We have a huge problem. Yellow Diamond knows the shards are fake. She knows you're alive and I helped you." Upon hearing this, Topaz's eyes widened in horror. "She's coming to Earth to kill Topaz herself."


	4. Therapy and Preparations

Topaz was sweating like crazy. He was comforted by the fact that Yellow Diamond couldn't get to Earth. It's what got him through all of those nightmares. But now she was on her way to kill him. Topaz was beginning to wonder if his dreams were just dreams, or if they were a bad omen. Then Topaz realized something. Yellow Diamond didn't _have_ a way back. "How could she get here?" Topaz asked. "The Homeworld Warp is broken, the pods like the one you came here in are too small. She can't come here." "You think we don't have ships here?" Bloodstone asked. "That's how that Peridot got there. And that's how Yellow Diamond will get there." Topaz would have facepalmed if he weren't so scared. "We need to prepare for her arrival." Garnet chimed in, her voice full of DETERMINATION (I am in no way sorry about that). "You guys go ahead." Topaz said sullenly. "I need to speak to Bloodstone privately." The others left, concerned expressions on their faces.

"So, what's wrong, Topaz?" Bloodstone asked. "I've been having these... dreams." Topaz replied. "What are dreams?" Bloodstone asked, having never been taught about sleep. Topaz spent ten minutes explaining the concept of sleep and dreams to Bloodstone before finally going back to where he left off. "Anyways, in my dream, it's dark. I'm alone. There are red monster eyes everywhere, staring at me." Topaz began. "I'm afraid. There's no one around. Sure, I spent 6,000 years on my own, but now I have people to care for. Who care for me. I can't afford to let them go. Not for a long time." Topaz was going to cry, but tried to keep himself together. "Anyways," He continued. "Eventually, Yellow Diamond walks out of the shadows. You're next to her." Bloodstone's eyes widened, but he didn't speak. Topaz went on. "Your Gem is cracked again. You have my powers. You hold me down with psychokinesis, summon a giant red crystal spike, give it to Yellow Diamond, and she stabs me. Then I wake up." "Is that all that happens?" Bloodstone asked. "No." Topaz replied. "In my last dream, Steven was there. You held both of us down. The dream wouldn't end until I saw her kill him." "Well," Bloodstone said, still processing all of this. "I suppose some omnipotent force, like the _author_ , is using these dreams as an ill omen of grave significance." "Sorry, could you simplify that?" Topaz asked. "Really?" Bloodstone was amazed. "I always thought you were smarter than me, yet you didn't understand a word I said?" "No, no, I _am_ smarter." Topaz replied with a smirk. "I just can't think straight. These dreams, they terrify me. They... they make my eye go crazy." Bloodstone was shocked. "You mean like during our fight? When your Gem cracked?" Bloodstone asked. "Yeah." Topaz confirmed. He then got up to leave. "Thanks for talking about this with me." He said with a smile. "It made me feel better." Bloodstone only smiled, then his face disappeared from the terminal screen.

Topaz joined the others outside. They had set up a two rows of ten Laser Light Cannons on the beach in front of the house, six laid out at the bottom of the front steps. Topaz absorbed them for later use, just as he had before the fight with Bloodstone. "Hey, guys, what's that?" Amethyst asked. Everyone looked where she was pointing. There was a small dot of light. Topaz activated his eye and snapped his fingers, the six Laser Light Cannons floating around him. They eventually realized, however, the light wasn't a ship. It was another pod. It was too small to be Yellow Diamond. Everyone watched in curiosity as he pod opened. Within the steam, a red eye appeared. Topaz was terrified. The eye, while not like an actual monster eye, reminded him of the ones from his dream. The mist cleared, revealing a being that no one expected. A Gem cyborg.


	5. Old Experiments and New Plans

**Hey, guys. I know it's been forever. I've been playing Undertale pacifist last weekend. Then I saw Captain America Civil War this weekend, and I'm still arguing with my brother over who won. We're both voting for Iron Man, but I think it was a tie.**

They all stared at the strange half-Gem, half-android being before them. Eventually, Topaz turned to all you readers out there and said, "The author must be running out of ideas, huh?" He then turned his attention back to the weird being before them. The Gemborg had one green eye, a red robotic eye, a green t-shirt, green skin, steel cuffs on his wrists, a robotic right leg, and a robotic left hand. It was about Pearl's height. It stared at the group in complete silence. After eyeing each Gem, it summoned a weapon: a green mace. It then ran at Amethyst at incredible speed. Unprepared for such a sudden attack, Amethyst only stood until the Gemborg hit her with the mace, launching her to the top of the statue. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched it, but it knew what she was doing, and it blocked Garnet's punch with the metal cuff on it's wrist. Pearl summoned her spear and joined the fray as well.

After five minutes, the Gemborg had exhausted Pearl and Garnet. It then turned to Steven. It walked towards the half-Gem, it's intentions clear. Topaz had to stop the metallic abomination about to attack Steven, but the Laser Light Cannons would harm Steven if he used them on it. Just then, his Gem glowed a bright orange. He looked on his back, seeing his two swords. "Oh, yeah." He said, embarrassed. "Forgot I had those. And so did the author." **It's true. I did forget.** He then unsheathed his swords and ran at the strange being. He slashed, cutting the Gemborg's head clean off. But it didn't poof. The head just laid there, still showing the same blank expression. "Ew." Topaz said, shuddering in disgust. Garnet and Pearl got up and walked over to the beheaded cyborg. Garnet then raised her arm up. Then, as if on cue, Amethyst landed in Garnet's palm. "What _is_ this thing?" Pearl asked. "Yellow Diamond's method of cheating death." Topaz responded.

The Gems brought the headless being to Topaz's room and strapped it to a table, setting the head on an end table next to the body. "So _this_ is what attacked you?" Peridot asked, studying the Gemborg closely. Steven nodded. "Even _I_ don't know what this is." Peridot said. "It's a shattered Gem." Topaz said. "A dead Gem that was shoved into a metal case." Everyone stared in shock at Topaz. "And you know this _how?!_ " Amethyst asked, irritated. "I've seen them before." Topaz replied. "They proved themselves to be merciless, emotionless killing machines when they were tested." "Why didn't they use them more often, then?" Steven asked. Topaz smiled. "Actually, that's a funny story." He said, holding in a chuckle. "Turns out, cyborgs don't do well in _rain_ _._ " Even Garnet smiled at that. Then she became serious, once again, and walked to the Gemborg. "What do you want with Earth?" She asked. The Gemborg finally spoke. "My prime directive is to eliminate all Gems and bring the Gem commander, Topaz to Yellow Diamond." It said in a monotone voice. Garnet opened her mouth to speak, but Topaz walked to the Gemborg and spoke first. "What is your name?" He asked. "My designation is L20H8-" "No." Topaz interrupted. "Your _real name._ " The Gemborg finally showed an emotion: sorrow. "My name was Emerald." Emerald said, a tear forming in his one eye. "I was a simple technician, but I was shattered in the Gem War. I was brought back, though, when my shards were put inside this thing." He continued, gesturing to his robotic parts, despite the fact that his head was separated from his body. "Why does Yellow Diamond want you to kill all Gems except me?" Topaz asked. "She wants the honor of killing you herself." Emerald replied. "But she needed to be sure that no one would be able to stop her from doing the deed." Topaz started thinking about the nightmare again. Yellow Diamond killed him almost every time. Then he remembered. There wasn't just one set of monster eyes. There were _hundreds_ _._ "Are there more of you coming?" Topaz asked urgently. "Only if I don't return with you." Emerald replied. "Why don't we just use another decoy?" Steven asked. "Oh, yeahhh!" Amethyst said sarcastically. "Because that worked _sooo well_ last time!" Topaz thought hard. Then he had a great idea. "I know someone who can help us." He said.


	6. Secret Doors and Secret Armies

Bloodstone was shocked at what Topaz had just asked of him. "Wait, you want me to what?" He asked, making sure he heard Topaz correctly. "We want you to find the rest of these Gemborgs and shut them down." Topaz said. "Why?" Bloodstone asked. "Yellow Diamond is sending them here to kill Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Peridot." Topaz responded. "With them out of the way, I'm on my own." Bloodstone knew there was no way out of this. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "I'll risk my life for your convenience."

Bloodstone thought the Gemborg experiments were only rumors, and had no idea where they would be kept. It was two hours before he finally decided to give up and try to find information in Yellow Diamond's chamber. He peeked into the chamber, ensuring Yellow Diamond wasn't around. The chamber was empty. Bloodstone walked in, still irritated that _he_ had to shut them down. "Asking me to do this..." He grumbled. "She already knows I was in on the decoy shards. If she catches me doing this, I'm gonna die." He searched everywhere. Nothing. Then Bloodstone looked at Yellow Diamond's giant throne. He smirked, and jumped onto the seat. Then, while relaxing on the dictator's throne, Bloodstone noticed a _ton_ of buttons on the armrest. He pushed a blue button out of curiosity. Just after he pushed the button, part of the wall behind the throne slid up. Bloodstone looked back in awe. "Whoa." He said. "Secret door. Sweet." He hopped off the throne and walked through the door. It was an elevator. He looked at the buttons. He pushed a green button. The elevator began moving down. Bloodstone rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for the elevator to arrive. _Ding._ The elevator had arrived. Bloodstone walked out, finding hundreds of cryogenic freezing chambers. He walked out onto the scaffolding, which was fifty feet above the bottom of the room, the walls lined with more cryo-chambers all the way to the bottom. Bloodstone speechlessly walked to the end of the scaffolding, finding a computer terminal at the end. The screen read: **Gemborg Cryo-Chamber Status**

 **C1-Online**

 **C2-Online**

 **C3-Offline**

 **C4-Online**

 **C5-Online**

The list went on and on until 200. Bloodstone looked at the C3 status. _Offline._ "That must be the one that attacked Topaz." Bloodstone said. "Right you are, _traitor._ " A voice said behind him. He knew that voice. And he knew what was going to happen to him now that the owner of that voice had found him somewhere he shouldn't be. Bloodstone turned around to find his worst fears had been realized. Yellow Diamond was behind him, an evil, malevolent smirk on her face. "G-greetings, my Diamond." Bloodstone said with a nervous smile. Yellow Diamond's smirk disappeared. She was not amused. "I know you've been helping Topaz." She said. "And I, of course, know the shards you brought me are simple decoys and you disobeyed me." "How did you figure it out?" Bloodstone asked. "Your Gem is fixed." She said. "And those shards were jasper shards, not topaz." "So, you caught me." Bloodstone said, forgetting how afraid he was. "What now? Are you gonna shatter me? You think I care if you do at this point?" Yellow Diamond flashed a grin of pure malice. "No." She said. "I'm going to _break_ you."

 **It seems that Topaz's nightmares are coming true. An army of abominations, Yellow Diamond out for revenge, and now Bloodstone will be broken! What will happen next? Next time on** ** _Gems and Metal._** **Also, I won't be doing another SU fanfic until after the** ** _In Too Deep_** **event, even if I finish this one before then. Just letting you know.**


	7. New Recruits and Old Enemies

It had been two days since the Crystal Gems sent Bloodstone to shut down the Gemborgs. They had put Emerald's head back on after the call. "Wait." He said. "If your friend shuts down the Gemborgs, what will happen to me?" "Depends," Topaz began. "What are you gonna do when this is over?" Emerald shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Why?" Topaz was about to say something, but hesitated. _If I don't know for sure whether or not this guy's gonna go back to Yellow Diamond, then I don't know how much I can tell him._ But Topaz said it. "Let's say we had a way of fixing your Gem." He said. "We could give you a second chance at actually being _alive._ What would you do?" Emerald thought hard. "Well..." He began. "I couldn't go back to Homeworld. Yellow Diamond would label me as a traitor to my species and shatter me, but I don't think I'll just be brought back this time." Emerald scratched his chin with his cybernetic hand. "I don't really know what else to do with my life." He said. "Well, why not stay with us?" Topaz asked. Everyone was surprised. Amethyst and Pearl were wide-eyed, their mouths hanging open in shock. Steven had stars in his eyes, and was happy to have Emerald stay. Garnet... just stayed the same. "Really?" Emerald asked. "Sure." Topaz replied. "We could always use another member." "Topaz, you can't be serious!" Pearl exclaimed in protest. "Dude, are you crazy?!" Amethyst yelled. "What?" Topaz asked. "You let _Peridot_ join! You can't possibly have standards _that_ high." He said, crossing his arms. "I HEARD THAT!" Peridot yelled from outside. Everyone ignored her, though. "He tried to kill us!" Amethyst said. "So did Peridot!" Topaz argued. "THAT WAS ONLY ONE-no, wait. Two, three, fou-FIVE TIMES!" She yelled again. Once again, everyone ignored her. Steven finally chimed in. "I think recruiting Emerald is a great idea!" He said. Topaz smirked at Pearl and Amethyst. "Okay, that's two yea and two nay." Topaz said. Everyone looked at the only one who hadn't voiced her opinion: Garnet. She didn't say a word. She rose from her place on the couch and walked towards the Gemborg. She stopped in front of him, towering over him. She then held out her hand and said, "Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Emerald."

Steven had given Emerald the exact same tour of Beach City he had given Topaz when he first joined. Things were still different this time, though. Emerald wasn't too good at guitar, and he couldn't come up with a good comeback for any of Lars's insults. Emerald still loved it, though. He just needed to adjust to his new home. Steven and Emerald returned home, finding Pearl sulking on the couch, still irritated about letting a mechanical killer join them, Amethyst wolfing down Doritos, already forgotten how annoyed she was because of their newest recruit, Garnet reading on the couch, and Topaz sitting next to Pearl, smirking in a gloating fashion after winning the argument. Pearl looked over at Topaz and his smug face. Tired of how he was rubbing his victory in her face, she punched him hard enough to launch him into the wall next to the front door. Topaz looked up at Steven and Emerald. "Hey." He greeted. "How'd the tour go?" "Good." Steven replied. "How'd your dad react?" Topaz asked, snickering at how he thought it went. "He freaked out at first." Steven said. "But, he eventually warmed up to him." Topaz got up, walked over to the couch, and started smirking at Pearl again. She would've punched him again, but she knew he'd just get back up and start smirking again. So she simply said, "Shouldn't you check in with Bloodstone instead of bothering me?!" Topaz frowned. "Fine." He said. As much as he enjoyed gloating in front of Pearl, he hadn't heard from Bloodstone in two days. He was worried. He opened the door to his room, walked in, and shoved his hands into his terminal. He called Bloodstone's terminal. No answer. He called again. Still nothing. Topaz took his hands out and walked back into the house. When he got back, however, the house was empty. Topaz was starting to freak out. Just like in his nightmares, he was alone. Then he looked out the door. The Gems were there. At first, Topaz was relieved. Then he saw what they were all looking at. It was another pod. Topaz ran outside. After thirty seconds, the pod finally landed. It opened. And what was inside scared Topaz more than anything ever had, aside from his nightmare. A cracked Bloodstone was in the pod. He stepped out, looked at the group, and said, "Hello, defects. I'm back."


	8. Gems and Metal

They all stared in horror at the familiar sight of Bloodstone with a murderous look in his eye. But none of them were as horrified as Topaz. Nightmares or not, his friend was broken once again. He was a merciless killer again. Bloodstone noticed Topaz's fear and shock. "What's wrong, Topaz?" He asked with a smirk, knowing full well why Topaz was petrified with fear. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Bloodstone started laughing maniacally. While he was laughing, Garnet appeared out of nowhere and punched him, launching him into the ocean. They waited fifteen minutes before Bloodstone pulled himself out of the ocean. "Next time-whew!- wait for me to attack before you launch me into the friggin' sea." He panted out, exhausted from swimming. He composed himself, then continued from where he left off. "Anyways," Bloodstone continued. "I learned a new trick." Bloodstone grinned, showing the fangs he had the last time his Gem broke. Then, his left eye began emitting red energy. Topaz knew what was next. But it happened to Garnet instead. Bloodstone raised his arm, Garnet's body doing the same. He then shot his arm to his left, flinging Garnet into the sea. "That's what happens when you punch me into the ocean!" Bloodstone called after her. He then turned his attention back to the Gems still on land. Topaz snapped himself out of his horrified daze and stepped towards his broken friend. "I know why you're here." He started. "And you don't have to do what you're about to do." "What makes you think you can stop me?" Bloodstone asked. "Well," Amethyst said. "There's five of us, and only one of you." Just as she said this, two more pods crashed on the beach behind Bloodstone. They opened, revealing two Gemborgs. They summoned their weapons. The one on the left had a bow, and the one on the right had a sledgehammer. "We still have you outnumbered." Pearl said, unsure of herself. "Oh, no!" Bloodstone said sarcastically. "I don't have enough reinforcements. Except for..." Three more pods crashed. " _These_ reinforcements." Bloodstone finished. Three more Gemborgs emerged. They summoned nunchucks, two pistols, and an ax. "This could be a problem." Emerald said. Just then, Steven ran towards the group, Connie following close behind with Rose's sword. "STEVEN!" Pearl yelled. "WE TOLD YOU TO GET TO SAFETY!" When they arrived, Steven knelt down, out of breath, held up is finger, non-verbally requesting a moment to catch his breath, then said, "Connie and I have an idea." Then, he and Connie started dancing. Topaz, Emerald, and Bloodstone watched, confused and intrigued. Then, Steven's Gem began to glow. Eventually, he and Connie vanished, replaced by what looked like a human girl about Garnet's height. Everyone was shocked. The human walked to Topaz and held out his/her hand. "Hi." It said in a female voice. "I'm Stevonnie."

Topaz said nothing about Stevonnie. He knew it was not the time, and he was used to the weirdness that came with being a Crystal Gem. Stevonnie picked up Rose's sword and summoned Steven's shield. Topaz summoned his swords, Pearl summoned her spear, Amethyst summoned her whip, Emerald summoned his mace, and Garnet finally washed up on the shore and summoned her gauntlets. "What'd I miss?" She asked. "Stevonnie joined in." Amethyst answered. Bloodstone summoned his knife. Everything was silent. Then Bloodstone and the Gemborgs began running at the Crystal Gems. The Gems began to run at the Gemborgs. Topaz then slashed at Bloodstone, the others attacking the Gemborgs.

 **And Stevonnie is here! Next time on _Gems and Metal_ , a fight scene, which is hard to do when it's written out, rather than physically.**


	9. Fight Scenes and Homecomings

It was a stalemate. The Crystal Gems were as strong, quick, and agile as their mechanically enhanced opponents. And Topaz had the same abilities as Bloodstone. Topaz summoned the Laser Light Cannons and shot at Bloodstone with everything he had, slicing at him with his swords simultaneously. "So your Gem broke again." Topaz said during the fight. "That doesn't just make you mad at me all of a sudden! What's your problem?!" "My problem," Bloodstone said. "Is that you always ask me for favors! 'Bloodstone, I need therapy.' 'Bloodstone, I need you to risk your life to shut down an entire army to make my life easier!' And you didn't even thank me for that last one!" "Did it ever occur to you," Topaz began. "That I'd thank you when it was done?" In response, Bloodstone's eye blazed a darker red, and he used psychokinesis to throw Topaz into the cliff holding up the house. Topaz picked himself up, and said, "Okay, I've got a question for you." He sheathed his swords. "Do you think that even the worst person can change?" He asked. "That everyone can be good if they just tried? Just put in some effort?" Bloodstone threw his knife at Topaz, missing him by a centimeter. "Okay," Topaz said in response to this. "I've got a better question for you. Do you wanna have a bad time? Maybe even worse than before? Because if you don't just give up here and now," He summoned the Laser Light Cannons, completely surrounding Bloodstone. "You _really_ won't like how this ends." Topaz's eye was blazing at this point. "Go ahead, do it." Bloodstone challenged. "Even if I die, the Gemborgs have the strength of ten Gems. You'll ne-" He looked around. All of his Gemborgs here headless, each one stumbling around, searching for their heads. He lost again. "Crap." Bloodstone said. "You win. _Again._ " Topaz looked over at Stevonnie. He/she then unfused. Steven then ran to Bloodstone, licked his palm, and slapped it on the red Gem's right shoulder, fixing his Gem.

"So I went crazy because I wasn't thanked before I finished shutting the Gemborgs down?" Bloodstone asked with no memory of what had happened on the beach. The Gems had returned to the house, strapped down the Gemborgs, and started bringing Bloodstone up to speed. "Sort of." Topaz replied. "You also said that I always ask for favors, some of which put you in danger." "I'm sorry." Bloodstone apologized. "No," Topaz said. " _I'm_ sorry. I _do_ always ask for favors." "Only because you can't go back to Homeworld to do these things yourself." Bloodstone said, trying to cheer up his friend, whom he tried to kill not ten minutes ago. Topaz hesitated, then said, "I _am_ going back." Everyone stared in shock at the swordsman. Even Garnet was shocked. She was so startled by what Topaz said, her shades were crooked, revealing two of her eyes. "You can't be serious!" Emerald exclaimed. "I am." Topaz said. "I need to shut down the Gemborgs before they become to big a threat to handle." Garnet adjusted her shades, then said, "Then we're coming with you." Now everyone was staring at Garnet. "Why do _we_ have to go?!" Amethyst complained. "It's _Topaz_ these things are after!" There was awkward silence. "Nice." Topaz said, scowling at Amethyst. "REAL NICE!" "These Gemborgs pose a terrible threat to Earth." Garnet said. "And Topaz is still part of our team and our family." Topaz smiled. "Thanks, guys." He said. "But I don't want to put you in danger." Steven spoke up now. "We're coming with you," He said. "Whether you like it or not." "I'm coming, too." Connie said. Topaz was about to say that he _definitely_ wasn't letting Connie come with. Then he saw the giant sword she had with her and decided to shut up. Then, Bloodstone realized something. "How are we gonna get to Homeworld?" He asked. "The warp pad is broken and we don't have a ship." "Well," Pearl said. "That may not be entirely true."

 **At the barn...**

"YOU'VE HAD A SHIP IN HERE ALL THIS TIME?!" Topaz yelled. They were at the barn where they planned out how they would stop the Cluster. The incomplete drill was beside the door of the barn, which concealed a massive spaceship. The spaceship was very high-tech looking, despite the fact that it was made of spare parts from Steven's dad's storage unit. It even had a _Mr. Universe_ logo on the side, exactly like the one on Greg's van. "Yeah." Pearl said. "After Bloodstone left two weeks ago, I built-well, rather _rebuilt_ this ship I made some time ago with Steven. In case we ever needed to go to Homeworld." "What do you mean, 'rebuilt'?" Topaz asked. "Well," Pearl said, ashamed. "I sorta, kinda almost brought Steven into space with this ship and said he might not be back for 50 years." "And he convinced you to land the ship?" Topaz guessed. "That, and it exploded while trying to leave the atmosphere." She saw the nervous look on Topaz's face, and said, "But it's fixed now!" "You've tested it since you rebuilt it?" Emerald asked. "I didn't say that." Pearl said calmly. "Well, it's our best option." Topaz said, his voice full of DETERMINATION (again, not sorry). He was about to climb into the pilot's seat, but remembered what happened last time he flew a ship, and decided to let Bloodstone drive, squeezing into the back seat with everyone else.

 **The Universe Mach 3 now has a role to play, as well! Next time on _Gems and Metal_ , the Gemborgs get shut down! OR DO THEY?!**


	10. Last Resorts and More Nightmares

Topaz looked around, then held his head in his hands. "Really?!" He yelled. "Even with all that's happening, I decide that I should just take a nap?!" He was back in the nightmare. "Oh, well." He said, sighing. "At least it might be different this time. Bloodstone was fixed again, so he might not be here." And he was right. There were monster eyes, and Yellow Diamond was still there, but no Bloodstone. That didn't make things much easier. Topaz still couldn't move, and the spike was easily replaced by Yellow Diamond's giant yellow rapier. Having grown indifferent to this same song and dance, Topaz just sat there and waited for her to kill him and end the dream. But she passed him again. Topaz then remembered his last nightmare. Yellow Diamond was walking towards Steven. She stabbed his Gem, ending the dream.

* * *

Topaz awoke with a jolt. No tears or sweat. His eye was still normal. He had just gotten used to the dreams. He looked out the windshield of the ship, seeing the vast darkness of space. There were billions of stars flickering in the sky, giving off some light, but not much else. He looked around the backseat. Pearl had widened it while rebuilding the ship, but is was still incredibly cramped. Emerald and Pearl were staring out the windows into the void surrounding them. Amethyst, Steven, and Connie had fallen asleep. Garnet only stared forward, expressionless. She then turned her head slightly towards Topaz. "Another bad dream?" She asked. "Meh." Topaz said, shrugging his shoulders. "I've seen the same thing so many times now, it doesn't even feel like a bad dream anymore." "Not even the part where Yellow Diamond kills Steven?" Garnet asked. Topaz froze. Emerald and Pearl looked at them in shock. He hadn't told any of the Gems, other than Bloodstone, about his dreams. How could Garnet have known? He looked over at her. "How do you know what happens?!" Topaz asked. "Having Future Vision doesn't make you psychic." "You talk in your sleep." Garnet said. Topaz would've kicked himself if he had the leg room. "And Bloodstone told me." She added. Topaz glared at the seat in front of him, then swatted Bloodstone on the head. "Ow! Sorry, dude. She seemed concerned. I had to say something." He said. Pearl spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us Steven gets killed in your dreams?" She asked. "Because the one time it happened, Steven was in the room." Topaz said. "I didn't wanna scare him." Emerald chimed in now. "What do you mean 'the one time it happened'?" He asked. "What about the other times?" Topaz hesitated, then said, "It was me all those other times. Bloodstone held me down and Yellow Diamond killed me." He noticed the pilot's seat move in front of him. "This time, Bloodstone wasn't there, though." He added, trying to make his friend feel better. Pearl looked at the sleeping Steven. "Should we tell him?" She asked. "If Bloodstone only disappeared from Topaz's dreams when we fixed him earlier, does that mean this dream is a warning of future events?" "Nobody picked up that phone when I fricking called it." Bloodstone muttered. Topaz smirked at this, then focused on Steven again. "No." He said. "The way I see it, I can use what these dreams are telling me to cheat fate and prevent all of this. It worked with Blood, right?" Topaz had a feeling, however, that he was very wrong. Nobody said anything for the rest of the trip.

Three hours after Topaz woke up, they finally arrived at Homeworld. They made their way up the elevator into the hallway outside of Yellow Diamond's chamber. Bloodstone peeked through the doorway. Yellow Diamond was gone again. They sent Amethyst in first to check for traps. There were none. "Okay." Bloodstone whispered. "There are a ton of buttons on the arm of her throne." Steven hopped up on the colossal seat. He eyed the buttons, fighting a powerful urge to push them all. "Which one?" Steven asked quietly. "Blue one." Bloodstone replied. Steven pushed the button, opening the secret door. Everyone entered. Bloodstone pushed the green button, taking them to the Gemborg cryo-chambers. "WHOA!" Steven and Connie said in unison. Topaz smiled, then became serious and walked towards the terminal. This time, C1, C2, C4, C5, and C6 said "offline", as well. They were the Gemborgs Peridot was keeping an eye on back on Earth. He shoved his hands in the terminal and started to shut down the Gemborgs. It was only when he heard Steven yell out that he knew Yellow Diamond was right behind him. Topaz panicked, but had an idea. He soon felt a tug on his hoodie, and finished what he was doing. When his hands were out of the terminal, his vision returned, and he saw a big, yellow face staring at him. "H-hey, Yellow Diamond." He said nervously. "Has it been 6,000 years already?"


	11. Executions and Anarchy

It was over. They failed. Yellow Diamond was gracious enough to lock the Crystal Gems in a dungeon cell while she gathered every Gem on Homeworld to watch the execution of the last of the resistance. Topaz felt worse than the others. _It's all my fault._ He thought to himself. _I shouldn't have even dragged them into this._ "It's not your fault, Topaz." Bloodstone said. "We agreed to come with you. We knew the risks." Topaz didn't feel any better. He didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled up his hood, to ashamed to show his face. After five minutes, he finally spoke. "I thought I could change things." He said. "What was I thinking? I can't change fate. Those dreams weren't supposed to help me change the outcome. They were just waving a tragic future in front of my face, mocking me. I can't save any of you. I can't save Steven, I can't save humanity." Steven spoke up. "What do you mean 'save me'?" He asked. "What happens in those dreams you keep having, anyways?" Pearl, Bloodstone, Garnet, and Emerald exchanged concerned looks. Topaz wasn't quite as hesitant, though. "In those dreams," He said "I'm alone in an empty void. There are these monster eyes all around me. And, until recently, Bloodstone is broken and he and Yellow Diamond kill me. But in my last two dreams, it wasn't me they were killing." "Who was it?" Steven asked. "You, Steven." Topaz answered, tears in his eyes. "Even when Bloodstone wasn't helping her anymore, she still went after you. Bloodstone vanished from the dream when he was fixed, so I thought that, if those dreams really were warnings of the future, I could use them to change everything. Yellow Diamond would just leave us alone, and everything would be alright." Topaz was sniffling now. "But I couldn't change anything. Not for the better, at least." He continued. "I try to get her to leave me alone, and I just give her a new target." His eye was blazing. Steven walked over to Topaz, and hugged him. "It's not your fault." He said with a smile. "Yellow Diamond always has been a monster." Emerald chimed in. "It was only a matter of time before she tried something like this." "We had a good run, right?" Pearl said. Garnet nodded. "At least we die with dignity." Amethyst said, forcing a smile. "Even if we die, I loved meeting you guys." Connie spoke up. "See, Topaz?" Bloodstone said. "We don't blame you. It's not your fault." Topaz pulled his hood down and smiled. "Thanks, guys. It was an honor to fight and live with you guys." Topaz said. "Still sucks we're about to die, though." Everyone only laughed.

A few hours later, a Topaz came in, telling the Gems it was time for their execution. They followed the soldier without a fight. They entered a large room that resembled a sports dome. Topaz and Bloodstone immediately recognized it. It was the Judgement Hall were Topaz broke Bloodstone's Gem during an exam that would make the winner of the fight a commander. Topaz hated every second he was in that room. True, he did win, but he betrayed his friend to do so. And he was here again, about to be publicly executed. Bloodstone nudged Topaz's arm. "Good times, right?" He said. Topaz only smirked. They finally reached Yellow Diamond, ready and waiting with a rapier. She faced Topaz and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ex-commander Topaz, you have been charged with countless acts of treason. How do you plead?" "Awesome and good-looking." Topaz replied, earning some laughs from the audience, as well as the Gems. Yellow Diamond, however, was not amused at all. "And guilty." Topaz added, smiling. Yellow Diamond's glare only intensified. "Very well," She said. "The penalty for these crimes is death. You will now be executed." "Oh, really?" Topaz said sarcastically. "I thought I was just here for a haircut." The audience and the Gems laughed again, but Yellow Diamond only lost her patience faster. "You're about to die!" She yelled. "And yet you treat this like a joke!" "Well, I'd rather die laughing than afraid of someone like you." Topaz said. Yellow Diamond was wide-eyed and furious. "And besides," Topaz said. "Who said I would be dying?" As if on cue, loud thuds could be heard from the doorways. All of the Gemborgs soon rushed in. And, thanks to the reprogramming Topaz started and Peridot activated from his terminal on Earth, they were all under his control. "Ladies and gentleborgs," Topaz said to his new army. "Start the anarchy."


	12. Escape Plans and Changing Fate

The inside of the Judgement Hall could only be described as pure chaos. The audience became the Gemborgs' new targets, and the topaz guards were too busy trying to get rid of them to notice their ex-commander enjoying the fight. Topaz watched the exciting scene before him from the benches for the audience. He soon felt something cold poking his Gem. He turned around to see Yellow Diamond pointing her rapier at him. "Hey, Yellow Diamond." Topaz said casually. "Enjoying the show?" In response, she pulled back her sword, then thrust it at him. Topaz summoned his swords and blocked the attack. "If you wanna kill me," He said confidently. "You're gonna need to do better than _that._ " Topaz backflipped into the battlefield below.

Topaz weaved through the Gems and Gemborgs, trying to find the others so they could leave. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and shot his fist forward, punching whoever put their hand on him. He looked down to see Bloodstone with his hands over his nose. "Oops." Topaz said. "Sorry. Thought you were someone trying to kill me." He pulled his friend to his feet. Topaz then felt another hand on his shoulder. A larger hand. "Nice try, Garnet." He said, grinning. "But you can't startle me that ea-" Topaz turned around, and who he saw wasn't Garnet. It was Yellow Diamond. "Well, I'm in trouble." Topaz said, sweating. She grabbed him with both hands and lifted him. She summoned her rapier again, but before she could attack Topaz, he poked her in the eyes. She dropped him and started to rub her eyes. Topaz then sprinted away, Bloodstone following close behind. "So," Bloodstone said. "Do you have a plan other than 'run for our lives'?" "Yes!" Topaz said. "It's just... still in development." They eventually found Steven and Connie fighting off the Homeworld Gems. Topaz decided to intervene and slashed at the Gems they were fighting, poofing them into their Gems. "C'mon, you two." Topaz said. "We're leaving." Just as Topaz said this, he felt a sharp pain in his back, then in his stomach, then on his abdomen. He looked down to see a yellow blade jutting out of his gut. "Oh, crap." Topaz said. He then poofed into his Gem. Steven and Connie looked up to see Yellow Diamond towering over them. Steven grabbed Topaz's Gem and ran away, dragging Connie by the arm.

* * *

Topaz was really annoyed. He was back in his dream again. There were still monster eyes, there was no one around, and Yellow Diamond was still going to kill him. But then, just as she neared Topaz, several figures appeared behind him. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Bloodstone, Connie, and Emerald were by his side now. Suddenly, the red eyes turned blue, and stared at Yellow Diamond. The black void was gone, replaced by the beach in front of the house. Topaz was home, and he wasn't alone anymore. More Gems appeared behind Yellow Diamond, though, and a fight broke out. _I am getting some serious deja vu right now._ Topaz thought, chuckling. He looked over at Steven, and stopped smiling. Yellow Diamond was about to kill him just like before. But Topaz noticed something else different. He could move. Topaz summoned his swords and ran at Yellow Diamond. "Not this time!" He yelled, and sliced her in two, both of his eyes blazing.

* * *

While Topaz was dreaming and reforming, Steven was playing keep away with Yellow Diamond, who desperately wanted to shatter Topaz. Steven soon tripped and fell, dropping the Gem. Yellow Diamond caught up with him and held the point of her rapier at him. Just then, Topaz's Gem began to glow brighter and brighter, until he was finally reformed, but still looked the same. Topaz, satisfied with the outcome of his most recent dream, was happy and full of energy. Until he looked behind him. He saw the same thing he saw in his dream just before he reformed. Yellow Diamond had Steven cornered. Topaz was about to summon his swords, when he decided not to do _exactly_ what he did in the dream. It was _his_ choice, after all. Instead, both of his eyes began to blaze with immense energy as he raised his arm.

Yellow Diamond finally could end this. Kill the boy, then Topaz. She was about to finish off Steven, when she found she couldn't move. "W-what?!" She screamed in confusion and anger. She then looked behind her. Topaz had his arm raised, both eyes bursting with light blue energy. He raised his arm up, Yellow Diamond's body doing the same. Then, he shot his arm downwards. Yellow Diamond did the same, crashing to the ground, leaving a crater. Topaz held her down as he walked towards her. "Like I said," He said. "You're gonna have to do better than _that._ "


	13. Judgement and Redemption

The arena was empty. All that remained were scattered Gems, still regenerating, the Crystal Gems, and Yellow Diamond. Most of the Gems only sat in the benches surrounding the stage. Topaz and Yellow Diamond were the only ones left on the stage. Yellow Diamond kept attacking, and Topaz kept dodging. But he didn't once attack her. Eventually, Yellow Diamond grew tired. Seeing her sweating and weary, Topaz stood in front of her and feigned a yawn. "Are you done?" He asked, bored. "Because I've got places to be." Yellow Diamond knelt down in exhaustion, still significantly taller than her opponent. "Why won't you fight back?!" She asked, furious. "Because, unlike _you_ , I don't just attack every living being I see just for the sake of killing them." Topaz replied. "It's called 'mercy'. You should try it sometime. Maybe then people won't think of you as a monster that only knows death and wanton destruction." Topaz turned his back and began to head for the exit. Yellow Diamond saw this as an opportunity, and slashed at her enemy. Topaz knew this would happen, and blocked it with both swords, not even looking behind him. He turned back around. "You know," He said. "There was a time when I would do as you asked without question. You said 'jump', I said 'how high?'." Topaz then grinned, and began to chuckle. "I still can't help but laugh as I try to figure out exactly why I would _ever_ even bother listen to what comes out of your mouth." His grin vanished. "But that was then. And this is now." He continued. "And now, you will be judged. Not with fighting. At least, not yet. Instead, a question. Do you think that what you've done to the Earth was right?" Yellow Diamond was annoyed, now. "Irrelevant." She said simply. Topaz only shrugged. "Whatever." He said. "That answered my question, anyways. You know what you did was wrong, but you don't want to admit it." "I did what was best for my people!" She said defensively. Topaz's eyes both blazed now. He was losing his patience. "What good did it do?" He asked. Before Yellow Diamond could respond, Topaz spoke again. "None. I didn't bother letting you answer because you would just say that you don't have to justify anything to me. But, no, it did no good for anybody. You conquer planets just to make outposts, when you already have so much. Instead of taking what's given to you, you just try to get more. Your greed caused mass extinction across the universe. You think that you are above consequences, don't you?" Yellow Diamond looked like she was thinking about what Topaz said. "You know what? Don't bother answering that question. I'm not the one you should be honest with." Topaz said simply. Topaz turned around and began to walk away again, the others following. Then, Yellow Diamond lunged at him with her sword. Topaz saw this coming to though, and summoned a crystal spike a few inches behind him. Yellow Diamond accidentally lunged herself into the spike, which stabbed directly through her. Topaz turned around one last time, and said, "I feel sorry for you. I guess you just don't get the concept of mercy or kindness." Topaz turned back around, Yellow Diamond poofing behind him.

When they finally reached the hangar, Steven grabbed Topaz's arm, getting his attention. "Shouldn't we have bubbled Yellow Diamond?" He asked. "No." Topaz responded. "I'm the kind of guy who believes in second chances." Steven smiled. "We'll bubble her next time." Topaz said. "And Yellow Diamond just can't seem to know when to have mercy, so there _will_ be a next time." The rest kept walking, but Emerald stopped. Everyone turned around. "Something's wrong." Emerald said. He then summoned his mace and blocked Yellow Diamond's rapier. Topaz smiled a bit. "She may be a heartless killer," He said. "But she gets points for persistence." Topaz was about to draw his swords, but Emerald raised his left hand, silently telling him to stop. "You must leave!" He said. "I can hold her off!" Topaz knew that he couldn't talk him out of this, so he only gave Emerald a quick salute, and the Gems ran to the ship. Bloodstone hopped in the pilot's seat and they immediately took off. Emerald watched as his friends left, a smile on his face and a tear in his one eye. _At least I'll finally pay for the damage I've done to Earth._ He thought to himself. And he fought harder than he ever had before, knowing he'd only fail. But he didn't care. It was for the only one's who ever showed him a shred of kindness.


	14. Explosive Endings and Deep Beginnings

"We can't just leave Emerald behind!" Steven yelled. He and Connie had been like this since they took off. "He wanted us to go without him." Topaz said calmly. "Staying there and trying to convince him to come with us would have gotten all of us killed. He'll be fine." "What if she comes after us?" Pearl asked. Topaz had a mischievous grin on his face. "Remember the part of the story about how I met Rose where I blew up the ship I crashed?" He asked. He then produced a remote from the pocket of his hoodie. It only had one button. Topaz pushed it.

 **Meanwhile, on Homeworld...**

 _POOF!_ Emerald's left arm went back into it's shard after it was ripped from it's mechanical parts. Yellow Diamond threw the metal appendages to the ground, proceeding to the last part: the head. She picked up Emerald's head, finding a triumphant smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" She asked, irritated. "You still don't know?" He asked, starting to laugh. "You didn't notice?" Yellow Diamond had lost her patience hours ago. "Explain yourself!" She demanded. "All I'll say is," Emerald said. "This may not kill you, but it'll be very, very painful." It was then that Yellow Diamond noticed the beeping from every ship in the hangar. The beeping sped up, then _BOOM!_

 **And now, back to the ship...**

"So she's dead?" Connie asked. "No." Topaz said. "I said I'd give her a second chance. She just need time to learn where she went wrong." "Think she'll ever learn?" Garnet asked. "It's possible. It may take a while, though." Topaz said. "How long?" Steven asked. "Not a clue." Topaz replied. "Doesn't matter that much, anyways. I've got about 41,000 years before I kick the bucket, minimum. She can take as much time as she needs." Topaz then decided that he earned a nap, and slept the whole way back to Earth.

* * *

The nightmare was over. Topaz looked around. He was home. No Gemborgs, no Yellow Diamond. Only him, the house, Beach City, and the Gems. He finally got the ending right. He couldn't have been happier. He was so happy, he didn't even notice the ocean bubbling.

* * *

Topaz woke up, a big grin on his face. No more nightmares, no more Yellow Diamond. He fought the demons that haunted him, and won. He knew it wouldn't last, but it was nice to know everything would be fine for now. Everyone jumped out of the ship and found Peridot waiting outside of the barn. "It's about time!" She said impatiently. "The Gemborgs left, leaving me with nothing to do! Then there were earthquakes! The Cluster will be forming any day now! We must return to work!" Topaz's smile vanished. He knew the serenity wouldn't last. But he had forgotten about the ultimate fusion experiment: the Cluster. He proceeded to tell the others what he knew about it, which wasn't much, but he hoped it would help. While he did that, Steven walked over to a white blanket on the grass, laid down, and fell asleep, finding himself in a whole world of Watermelon Stevens.

 **And so ends another fanfiction. Thank you for reading, and thanks to some of you for not criticizing it, and goodbye.**


End file.
